1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a portable fence, more specifically, relating to a practical portable fence capable of not only being stably installed in an easy and fast manner along a restricted area to keep off the unconcerned from construction or events-holding sites, but also being so compactly folded that it is convenient to carry and store.
2. Prior Art
As well known, there is a restricted area to keep off the unconcerned at construction or events-holding sites in order to avoid risks and to secure a smooth operation of an event, and for such area, it is required to expressly indicate from where such area begins by closing it off with a rope or wire, or installing a fence along the boundary of such controlled area.
But, with such prior arts as mentioned above, which are intended to be temporarily installed at such sites, it takes a lot of labor and time to put them into practice because it involves striking a plurality of piles with a regular interval therebewteen, standing poles enclosed with a rope or wire or with bars suspended therebetween. Also, upon releasing such restriction, it costs unreasonably high to remove such piles and waste such rope or wire and bars as mentioned above.
Under the circumstances, recently, to define a keep-off area, such method for defining a restricted area is often used as comprising a gatelike fence component with legs provided at its lower end thereof and a foundation block with holes opened therein to receive said legs so as to put said fence component to stand. That is to say, according to this method, as a restricted area is established by disposing said foundation blocks with a certain interval therebetween along the boundary of such area and then inserting said legs into the holes of those foundation blocks, the installation work becomes easier in comparison with the above-mentioned prior arts, and it dispenses with the waste of the materials because those components can be repetitiously used.
However, even with such method as described above, it takes a lot of labor and time not only to dispose those foundation blocks with a fixed interval therebetween by correctly measuring it, but also to insert a number of fence components into the holes of the foundation blocks. Furthermore, to release such restriction of entry or to remove and take out such prior fence, a number of such fence components respectively has to be detached from a number of such block foundations respectively, and it requires a wider space for the storage of those detachable components and foundations.